Justice League: Rise Of The Heroes (2017)
Zack Synder will be directing this movie after it takes place after, Batman v Superman: Dawn Of The Justice . David S. Goyer and Bill Finger ''will be in the works of writing the movie, while ''Hans Zimmer is doing the soundtrack. The movie will be called Justice League: Rise Of The Heroes, releasing July 21st, 2017. Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, and Gal Gadot will be reprising their roles, signing up for 2 more Justice League movies. Jason Momoa, Ray Fisher, and more other actors will be playing in the movie. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Dwayne Johnson as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ryan Gosling as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Mads Mikkelson as Darkseid (motion picture and it is voiced by Colm Feore) *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Chris Pine as Berry Allen/The Flash *Ian Somerhalder as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Reese Witherspoon as Iris West *Neil Patrick Harris as Jimmy Olsen *Lawerance Fishburne as Perry White *Olivia Wilde as Laurel Lance *Jennifer Garner as Vicki Vale *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon (cameo) Tones *The movie's villain will be similar to the Avenger's Loki. *With it being a team movie, the film will be humorous too. References/Cameos/Easter Eggs *Commissioner James Gordon, Batman's companion aka the leader of the GCPD officers, is seen in Gotham's police department. *Darkseid is similar to Loki in The Avengers. *Black Mask and Penguin are referenced in a scene where Bruce is talking to Alfred why he is so injured. *General Zod is hinted in the opening of the movie. *Lex Luthor is mentioned by Superman. *Cheetah has an Easter egg, showing a cheetah statue in a museum during a fight between the Justice League and the Apokolips aliens. Plot The world's greatest superheroes are formed up to help mankind together. When the evil rock-like creature, Darkseid, rises from the planet Apokolips, the league works to stop him. Story The movie begins with John Jones narrating, "All these heroes. After all they would have done with their cities---" It then shows a quick lightning bolt stopping a criminal, then shows Green Arrow killing a thug, also showing Superman saving his old bully Pete from General Zod in IHop, shows Aquaman with his kingdom in the underwater Atlantis, Batman brutally taking down a thug, Green Lantern flying with his ring with other lanterns, Wonder Woman defeating Ares before he attacks Themyscira, Victor Stone becoming Cyborg by getting his whole body except half of his face removed and turned him into a super strong robot, and especially Martian Manhunter aka John Jones as his human name leading a band of martians from his planet. John Jones continues to say, "All they have done. All of the people they saved. The justice. The criminal. That is why we are bringing a team..." The screen then shows the "Justice League" sign. It goes into deep space where the planet Apokolips of the fire has been reckoned after a vicious war with the martians. The martians' leader, Martian Manhunter, fights other Apokolips creatures, strangling all of them because he has similar powers to the Kryptonian, Superman; laser eye and super alien strength. He beats up all of the aliens by punching one, then pulling one's guts out, lasering at them. Manhunter cues his soldiers in saying, "Go attack Darkseid's kingdom!" They all yell as warriors, flying in and getting into a brutal battle. The screen travels to Darkseid's kingdom, where it shows a creature with yellow rock skin, and a grey-ish metal head band, with a suit that honors the Apokolips. Darkseid then mumbles, "Who is attacking my planet?" A robot points out into the distance and he jumps. Martian continues on punching an alien 30 times, throwing him up into space, shoving his head into the deep sand. He then sees Darkseid and Darkseid dramatically speaks, "Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Martian Manhunter. What are you even doing here? You cannot destroy Apokolips." Martian then immediatly yells back, "Yes, I can, you rock feamble! I cannot leave your planet alive while Earth is. You will not harm the human race." Darkseid's eyes get very red, lasering at John, but he hand blocks it, upper cutting Darkseid, and having the two tackle each other in the air. While they are fighting, Darkseid says, "I will destroy the humans. Everything... will be... turned into ash." Martian wins the wrestle with Darkseid, punching him, having every time punching him, going even further. Darkseid then punches finally punches Martian, then he spits out green (for blood in their race). Darkseid brutally kicks him, choking him. Martian looks around in Apokolips, seeing all of the aliens dead and the martians gone. He later finds out that 80% of his race have died in battle. He flies out in space to look for any more of them. After that, the screen fades into black. It shows Darkseid with a couple of the remaining aliens, which number into a total of 4,978 of them. An alien then speaks to their master, "Darkseid... the king of Apokolips... The son of the great... the human race." He points out into the distance. Darkseid turns around, smiling. Clark Kent is then shown as he is yancing through his average day in working at the Daily Planet. He becomes the most popular writer and reporter there. Lois then says, "Nice morning, Clark." Clark smiles and tells her to have a good morning. It shows Bruce, cleaning his bloods and injury off. He goes into the elevator, leading him into the Batcave. Alfred is down there, holding his dinner in a plate. He asks, "Master Bruce... what happened to you?" Wayne then replies, "Well to start off, I was at in a raging war between Black Mask's mob team and Penguin's thugs. After fighting saving the civilians and strapping out their traps, I beat most of Roman's gang, but Cobblepot's most trusted gang member shot me with a poisonous dart." Pennyworth then says, "Well it was brave of you, Bruce, but just remember to be careful next time." Wayne obeys, getting a call in the Batcave, seeing that John Jones is cue calling all of the Justice Leaguers. Later, all of the heroes meet at the Watchtower command center. All of them are without their suits, having Martian Manhunter talk about the team's purpose and what they could accomplish together. They all introduce each other. Berry Allen tells them that he is a track runner, scientist, and Flash the hero that can dash very fast and take down "baddies", Oliver Queen explains how he is the leader of Queen Industries and is the vigilante Green Arrow, and all of that. Jones and Kent, individually, hear from Earth that there is a mysterious disturbance in Keystone city. Jones then says, "Head to Keystone. There is a strong disturbance there." Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Batman get on the transporter to head to Earth while Superman and Green Lantern fly to Earth themselves. Meanwhile, it shows 10 minutes ago, having Apokolips aliens in a UFO from their planet. They go to certain buildings to set off powerful bombs. One building blows up, having people run for their lives, many lives taken away at the moment. Present time comes with Green Lantern coming in, using his ring to create a baseball, hitting an alien. Aquaman rises from the rivers, using his Trident sword to stab two aliens, then Wonder Woman teleports there, pulling a robot with her lasso, punching it many times, then Batman runs an alien over with his Batmobile, jumping out of it, sticking a batarang on it's back, blowing up. Green Arrow stabs an arrow into two robots.